


I Want To Break Free

by effbiz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effbiz/pseuds/effbiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s a good way to say ‘I heard you tell it to Scott the other day about how your muscles ached during lunch and you were groaning and distracting me from eating or breathing’?</p><p>AKA</p><p>Derek is a totally straight guy with totally normal homosexual thoughts about Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek liked to think of himself as a nice guy. Well, maybe not overly nice, but kind enough to be patient when it came to people. Well, maybe not everyone, because Derek could immediately think of two people he just simply couldn’t be patient with: Coach Finstock and Stiles Stilinski. And unfortunately for Derek, the end of his school day was spent with both of these people.

“Stilinski, I swear if this is another comment about circumcision I will circumcise you from this class and from my track team!”

“First off, Coach, I don’t think that’s correct usage of the word,” Stiles began, giving the frustrated Coach a confused if not disturbed look. “Second off, I was going to ask you if we would get to opportunity cost in this chapter, but I can go back to thinking about dicks if you’d rather me do that? Might get a bit weird in a minute though.”

Stiles leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smirk as the class reacted in their various ways. The boy’s best friend a floppy-haired, dopey looking boy named Scott, gave a frustrated groan as he went red in either second-hand embarrassment or frustration, Derek couldn’t tell.

Finstock was red as well, but that was clearly more from the fact that he was preparing to blow up rather than being uncomfortable.

Derek, however, was indeed uncomfortable. Stiles was good at doing that to him. When he would incessantly tap his long, slender fingers. When he constantly had to chew on his pen caps. When he would talk about circumcision in class he—nope. Derek was definitely uncomfortable.

Because Derek was a straight, popular, football playing, straight, baseball loving, straight, heterosexual, straight dude. Who was getting distracted by an annoying loud mouthed boy. Who was having thoughts of pale skin, dotted with moles right as he came in the shower instead of perky breasts.

It was uncomfortable. But it didn’t mean anything. It meant Stiles was annoying enough to get under Derek’s skin to the point where he haunted him. And that was enough reason for Derek to absolutely hate Stiles. Which led to Stiles hating Derek right back. Which for some reason, gave Derek a very odd feeling in his stomach.

The shrill ring of the bell brought Derek back to the present to see Finstock seemingly having finished ranting at Stiles, who was looking down at his desk somewhat dejectedly.

“Get out of my sight, Stilinski. Be in the locker room in 15 because you’re gonna help Derek here with the football gear before practices start.” Both boys’ heads shot up with arguments on their lips.

“No, no way. I am not gonna be in a room alone with Broody McSourwolf over here. And especially not if I have to help him lug around smelly football pads—“ It would have been fine. It would have been fine if Derek had just shut up. It would have been fine because Finstock eventually would have gotten tired enough of Stiles’ talking to just let him go anyways. But no, Derek had to open his big mouth and cut Stiles off.

“—And he needs his 15 minutes to stretch before practice or else his muscles will cramp!”

The nearly empty classroom that was once louder than the hallway went quiet.

“What.” Finstock, Stiles, and Scott, who had lagged behind to wait for his friend, all said at the same time as they looked to Derek.

Derek’s jaw dropped as he realized what he had just said. He immediately clamped it shut as he felt his face go cherry red. Quick, quick, what’s a good way to say ‘I heard you tell it to Scott the other day during lunch while you were groaning and distracting me from eating or breathing’?

“I mean, I… That’s what my sister told me… It’s uh a general runner thing. Yeah, I uh, I am going to go get the gear myself.”

Derek got out of there like a bat out of hell, but not quick enough to avoid hearing Stiles turn to Scott and repeat, “What.”

He rushed to the locker room and pushed past the loud groups of his teammates until he was alone in the equipment closet. Sliding to the floor with a dramatic sigh, Derek figured it was okay to be a little bit over dramatic considering his life was basically over. Stiles now knew he was practically stalking him, would probably tell everyone that he was gay (which he wasn't!), everyone would hate him, and his stable ordinary high school would be done for. _  
_

Knocking startling Derek out of his self deprecation and causing him to hit his head back against the door, hard.

"Ow, fuck,  _what!_ " He called, wrenching the door open to find Stiles smiling at him sheepishly.

"I, uh, I was checking to see if you needed help but I can see you've uh clearly got it covered so..." Stiles scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, nodding back towards the locker room as he backed away slowly.

Derek rubbed at his sore head as he watched Stiles walk back towards Scott, who looked extremely concerned. Stiles mumbled something to his friend, who turned and gave Derek a dirty look before the two walked out of the now empty locker room. 

Which meant Derek was now, on top of everything, late for practice. Dammit, Stiles was distracting him again. He should probably get a handle on that. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Derek woke up the next morning in a worse mood than usual. He had to stay late after practice and run laps along with being in charge of the gear this week. He had gotten home to find that a paper he thought was due next week was actually due tomorrow. By the time he finally got in bed, he was so exhausted all he wanted to do was sleep for the next for days. He did not want to jack off twice to the thought of what could have happened if he had dragged Stiles into the closet with him.

  
Which is of course what he ended up doing. And then he stayed up later for another hour debating the morality of jacking off to someone who he didn’t even like, who hated him, who was a guy.  
Eventually, though, exhaustion got the best of him and he fell asleep quickly. Only to be awoken by his alarm what seemed to be two minutes later.

  
He grumbled through his morning routine before he stomped downstairs to slump over at the kitchen table.

  
“You know, maybe I should call that coach of yours, give him a piece of my mind,” A voice broke through Derek’s table semi-slumber. “Keeping you so late when you have homework… It’s high school football for heaven’s sake!”

  
Talia Hale was hovering by the oven, apron tied around her waist to protect her nice business suit, as she cooked her world famous pancakes.

  
“No, Mom it was my fault I was late just…” Derek let out a huge yawn as a plate stacked high with pancakes was placed in front of him. “Just don’t. It was my fault, I need to take… responsibility for that.”

  
His mother leveled him with a look and opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by the sound of a herd of elephants coming down the stairs.

  
“MOM WHERE ARE MY RED SHOES?”

  
“MOM, TELL LAURA SHE NEEDS TO LET ME BORROW HER PINK DRESS FOR THE DANCE.”

  
Derek and his Mom shared a commiserating look as the two girls continued to shout about finding shoes and the merits of borrowing dresses.

  
“I’m so glad that you’re shouting at me while we’re in the same room, otherwise I just wouldn’t be able to hear you.” Talia said as she whacked Laura’s hand away from where she was trying to sneak some pancake from Derek, who had dropped his head back on the table.

  
The two girls mumbled apologies as they sat down on each side of Derek, who groaned and lifted up his head.

  
“What’s got you so down this morning Der-bear?” Laura said, poking his side.

  
“Yeah, you look way grumpier than you normally do. Is it cause Finstock tried to stick Stilinski on you yesterday?” Cora cackled as both Talia and Laura’s heads shot up and looked to Derek, who by now had a mighty blush on his cheeks.

  
“What is this about the Sheriff’s son? He’s the one you’re always going on about isn’t he?” Talia asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Yeah, Der-bear. People are going to start assuming things the way you talk about Stiles,” Laura had that look in her eye, the same look she would get when she was younger before dressing him as a girl or pantsing him at the pool.

  
“What! No, no, no. I’m straight, he’s not—I don’t! No!” Derek ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends, and let out a frustrated groan that sounded more like a growl. “Stiles is just annoying. He’s always moving and making noise and distracting me. I know this because we sat next to each other last semester in Econ. He mouthed off to Coach yesterday and was supposed to help me with the gear but I told him not to because I can’t stand him so that’s why I was late. That’s it.”

 

He finished his rant, giving each of the women in his life a patented Derek glare before getting up from the table and stomping away.

  
The Hale women stared at each other, all confused, before Talia shook her head.

  
“Leave it. Both of you, now get going or you’ll be late!”

  
Laura and Cora both found Derek sulking outside by the Camaro.

  
“Oh cheer up, little bro,” Laura said, pinching his cheek as she walked past him to get into the driver’s seat. “No one’s going to tell Stiles or anybody else about your not-gay not-crush obsession with him. Right, Cora?”

  
Cora nodded to Laura in the reflection of the rearview mirror and Derek let out a small sigh of relief. If Laura said she and Cora wouldn’t tell anyone, he knew they wouldn’t.

  
“But that doesn’t mean we can’t tease you for it on our time,” Laura added.

  
Derek groaned and banged his head against the window, he should have known her kindness would only go so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one because I'm exhausted. But I'll try to write more! Thank you for your kudos, I didn't actually think anybody would like this. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda high and listening to Queen when this idea came to me. Since I didn't have internet connection at the time I decided to write the first chapter. We'll see what happens?


End file.
